jack chronicals
by codesagewp
Summary: this is a story of one of the greatest warriors in the universe. but when he is taken over by a demon possesd ring can he break free of its control before it destroys his soul?


The only thing that I came up with in this story is a few characters, some races, a few planets and the plot I have not made a Penney off of this fic and do not intend to.  
  
Authors note: this is a complete mistake, I was typing a new fic and this just emerged out of nowhere so I went with it. If anyone has any ideas about this fic then give me an e-mail or a review and I will think about your suggestion and possibly use it. I like reviews and I want some sarcasm just tell me what you think.  
  
~Codesage *********************************************************************** Jack Lightning flashed as whatever it was powered up, a confidant grin on its face. Pain, yes, Jack could remember now, earlier in the fight the creature had dealt him a blow that rendered his arm useless. A light wind stirred, making Jack's torn cloths wave limply in the air, some of the few fragments that remained were most of his pants. Blood flowed from Jack's nose and eyes. Lightning flashed again, he had to concentrate, he had to, the fate of his world was hanging in the balance. "Are you going to attack me jack or are you just to tired to keep going?" it asked and the grin turned to a full fledged smile "well this is no fun, if you are the strongest here then I might have to destroy this planet, pity, I did really like this place to." Jack's eyes narrowed in rage at this insult to himself and to the planet. He glanced over to his king whom had fought this monstrosity earlier. The king was still face down on the ground, he was not breathing. Lightning flashed again as he turned to look at the monster that had destroyed his king. Jack let out a rumbling yell as he powered up, pushing his powers to their limits and there, tingling at the end of his power was something immense he decided to give it a try, any thing to help defeat this creature. So his power up yell continued, trees bent over backwards away from his as a severe wind rattled Jack's opponent, and rocks hovered in the air as he was enveloped by his power, shielding him in a glowing white orb. When he reached the end he stopped and the cloak of power diminished to reveal to the monster a new opponent. It looked exactly like his old one, but his hare had gone pure white and he had a visible aura of power surrounding him. "Now, we begin" said Jack, he could feel the power coursing through his veins, he felt stronger than ever before, jack felt that he could finally defeat this monster. Faster than the eye could follow jack flew at his opponent, and before it even knew what had hit it the monster had a fist in its chest. It bent forward a look of pained shock spread over the monster's face as blood issued from it's mouth, jack had buried his fist so far into the monster that it was threatening to impale it if he put any more strength behind the punch. This punch was swiftly followed by a knee to the head that sent the monster flying into a small mountainside, which crumbled under the force of the monster's arrival. Jack was amazed at his own power that still radiated from him in a white aura. A dazzling dome of power blasted its way out from under the ruble and there stood the monster breathing heavily, a look of rage on its face. "What's the matter, monster?" mocked Jack, "cant you continue?" it was Bering its teeth in anger and growling loudly, its black eyes narrowed. "You would do well not to get over confidant, Foilian scum." Retorted the monster " you would notice that I have not yet used my true power, which will now be reveled to you" then it let a roar loose that could tumble mountains, jack was horrified to feel its ki rise, fast. Jack could now see lightning bolts dance around its body. When it finished powering up it looked at jack and, allowing itself a small grin, said "did you think one of the Ushka would fall so easily?" all jack did was frown thoughtfully and glare at this Ushka while getting into a stance where jack could equally attack or defend. The Ushka launch him self at jack, still grinning, and threw a mighty left punch aimed at Jack's head. Jack dodged this attack and aimed a well-placed kick towards the Ushka's midsection which connected, but it opened jack up to a follow up punch which smash into jacks head sending him flying.  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! I am sooooooooooo evil, plz review; tell me what you think, give me some new ideas. Once I get ten reviews I will post another chapter. 


End file.
